


Darkness

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Underfell, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Papyrus (Underfell) - Freeform, Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Darkness

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/1e/8a/duqX0Yg8_o.png)


End file.
